


Your Scent Infused With Mine

by ebonysblues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Derek wants Stiles to smell like him, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair Pulling, Kisses, Licking, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Content, Smut, Stiles wants to smell like Derek, Tongue Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gives Stiles a tongue bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Scent Infused With Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the smuttiest thing I have ever written. I hope you like ;)

His scent.  His taste. That's what ultimately sends Derek over the edge.  

Derek pushes Stiles into a position that has become quite common for the teen; up against a wall.  The older man's hands are on either side of the teen's head,  keeping Stiles between Derek and the plaster.  Derek does this all within three seconds- it's amazing how fast you can move when sexual desire is motivating you.  

His thoughts turn to murk,  his mind only focusing on one thing and one thing only.

 Stiles.  

He presses his nose to Stiles' collarbone and drags his head up so that he's at the other man's sweet spot.  Derek inhales deeply,  basking in the wonderful aroma that belongs to his mate.

Soft,  pink lips press against Stiles' bare throat. A moan escapes from the teen when Derek gently bites down on the skin, adding kisses here and there.  Derek nibbles,  causing a red and purple blemish to appear on the normally pale expanse.  

Long slender fingers find themselves running through Derek's dark hair.  They grasp at the roots,  tugging on the strands.  The older man grunts into Stiles' throat, loving the feeling of his mates fingers running through his hair. 

The werewolf lets Stiles' skin slip from between his teeth and slides his tongue out to lap at the fresh love bite.  He licks at the teen's neck,  savoring the taste.  

Derek places his hands on Stiles' waist, bringing their hips together.  He slightly rocks himself against the young man, pleasure immediately erupting from their groins. Stiles feels himself tighten in his jeans. The two both moan and thrust their midsections against each others again.  Derek pulls his hips back for a second so his hands can meet with the front of Stiles' jeans.  The man hurriedly unbuttons them and unzips the zipper. His hands then fly to his mates shirt,  tugging at the hem of it.  With Stiles' help,  the shirt is off and discarded on the floor in two seconds flat.  

He pulls his head back and licks his lips,  taking in the sight before him.  The spread of pale skin, moles haphazardly dotted across his chest and a trail of dark coarse hair leading into his jeans.  His jeans,  which are tented, clearly due to his excitement. Derek's lips quirk up into a sexy grin,  ecstatic that he had this effect over Stiles.  He relishes in the fact that he's already got Stiles hard.  

The teen pulls Derek closer to him,  desperately wanting to get back to the rutting and thrusting that was happening earlier.  Stiles eagerly rocks his hips against Derek's, who surges forward and crashes his lips to his mates.  He sneaks his tongue into the teen's mouth,  tasting even more of him. Their tongues battle for dominance, neither giving in to the other.  Ultimately,  Stiles submits and resolves to let Derek search every inch of his mouth with his tongue.  

Stiles' hands move slowly from Derek's hair to his neck and then to his broad shoulders, while Derek's hands stay firmly attached to his lovers waist. The amber eyed teen's fingers slide down Derek's back and reach the hem of his plain white t shirt.  The teen continues to kiss Derek,  even while lifting the shirt up Derek's chiseled chest.  He inevitably has to break away, though,  so he can get the shirt all the way off.  While Derek has to tear his hands away from Stiles' waist to lift the shirt over his head and throw it a couple feet away from them. 

The teen hums softly, enjoying the view of a shirtless Derek Hale. He reaches up and places his palms on Derek's chest.  He leans in closing the distance between their lips.  Stiles softly kisses Derek,  applying a limited amount of passion.  He breaks apart and says,  "Derek. " He pauses to look into the man's eyes.  "I want you. I want you on every inch of me,  your scent infused with mine. Please, Derek." 

Derek pauses before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nodding. Complying, he places his hands behind Stiles' thighs and hoists him up.  Stiles wraps his legs around the man's waist and his arms around his neck, the werewolf being the only thing supporting Stiles up against the wall.  

Derek latches his lips onto Stiles' throat,  where he could feel the teen's pulse beating rapidly against his tongue.  He catches the smooth skin between his teeth,  only gently biting down.  He's about finished with making another mark on his skin when he starts making his way to the bed.  Derek pulls them away from the wall and turns them around. He walks forward until his knees hit the edge of the bed.  

Derek sets Stiles down so that they could both kick off their shoes and socks.  Then the older man lowers Stiles and himself on top of the bed, placing his knees on either side of Stiles' thighs and his hands on the waistline of the teen's jeans. The teen feels his cock twitch and softly groans. Derek pulls the jeans down in one go, throwing them over the side of the bed when they're off.  He lowers his head down to Stiles' midsections and mouths at the teen through his underwear.  Stiles mutters something unintelligible and grasps at the blanket forcefully.  Derek licks at the mound of soft fabric that's caused by Stiles' hardness. Derek can also feel himself growing hard due to the fact that Stiles is a moaning mess underneath him and is practically swimming in the scent of need and arousal.  

A whine escapes Stiles' mouth as Derek's lips move away from his tented underwear. The older man gives him a pointed glare and he quiets.  Derek proceeds to lick from Stiles' naval to his right nipple, leaving a wet trail across the mole speckled teen's stomach.  He swirls his tongue around the nub of skin and nips at it with his teeth.  His mouth travels left and does the same thing to the other nipple.  Stiles can't help but gasp at the pleasure he begins to feel. Derek then pulls his mouth away from Stiles' body and lifts his head to gaze at the young man's face.  Or more specifically,  his lips.  Derek smiles, seeing them slightly open,  the ghost of a moan left on them. He grins even wider,  leans forward and brings Stiles' mouth to his.  He slides his lips against the humans, fervently. They kiss each other until Derek ultimately pulls away.  The man slides himself further down the bed so that his mouth is once again at his mates midsection,  right next to the place where Stiles smelled most like him.  

Derek presses his lips to the inside of Stiles' thigh and gently grazes his teeth across the skin there.  He continues this,  adding more and more pressure until the skin is red.  He licks a thick stripe of Stiles' skin from the edge of his knee up to the inside of his thigh. He repeats this motion until both upper legs are covered in his saliva. 

The dark haired man checks to see if Stiles is smelling more like him than he does himself and is pleased to find out that he does.  Derek's wolf purrs inside of him, his chest rumbling.  

Now that the marks on Stiles' thighs are finished, Derek continues on to other endeavors.  Such as pulling down his mate's boxers and letting his dick spring free.  Stiles gasps,  taken aback by the cold air.  Derek fixes that up quickly by taking Stiles into his mouth. Stiles gasps again but this time for the exact opposite reason.  The warmth of Derek's mouth is so pleasurable, Stiles can only moan and clutch at the bed sheets. The werewolf drags the flat of his tongue along the underside of his mate's cock and sucks at the head upon reaching it.  He swirls his tongue around the tip,  lapping at the precome dripping from it.  Derek then takes more of Stiles into his mouth,  sucking until he reaches the base.  Stiles' breath hitches in his throat for a second as he is overwhelmed by pleasure.  The man swallows,  letting the tip hit the back of his throat.  Stiles groans, removing his hands from the bed and settling them in Derek's hair.  The teen tugs on the strands as his boyfriend continues to swallow,  bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Derek allows his fingers to roam along Stiles' stomach, his thumbs massaging the skin.  

Stiles grunts out again, fisting at Derek's hair.  "Derek,  I -" 

He doesn't finish the sentence,  instead he yells out due to his climax.  Thick,  white,  hot spurts of cum shoot out of Stiles' cock and flow down the back of Derek's throat.  He swallows as much of his mate as he can. He pulls off of Stiles and licks his lips. 

The man glances at the sight of his mate lax on the bed,  his legs spread slightly, mouth half open and a blush in his cheeks. Derek licks his lips again before placing a kiss on Stiles' cheek. The man's lips travel to Stiles' ear,  whispering, "I love you. " 

Stiles pulls his hands from Derek's hair, placing them on the side of his face instead.  "I love you too. " The two men press their lips together,  enjoying a sensual kiss.  

They continue to kiss and Derek lets his hand travel around Stiles' body; along his stomach and chest, and then his upper and fore arms, skimming across the tiny hairs and smooth skin. 

He pulls away from the kiss so he can touch Stiles' thighs and legs. His hands travel back up as he does and settle on his waist as he places his nose into the crook of Stiles' neck. He rubs his stubble against it and inhales. He breathes in Stiles' scent, which smells more like Derek than the usual scent. Derek is beyond pleased with the way their scents mingle together. And so is Stiles,  if the relaxed grin on his face is anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, I'm ebonysblues.
> 
> I would love some prompts!


End file.
